


один из шести этапов колеса

by little_blue_bird



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_blue_bird/pseuds/little_blue_bird
Summary: когда одно великое божество исполняет свою миссию, оно сталкивается с чем-то менее могущественным, но гораздо более сильным.





	один из шести этапов колеса

##

Джек работает уничтожителем планет.

он предпочитает говорить: "я всего лишь довожу их до логического конца".

Джек позволяет себе сжигать рукописи и откликается на имя "Рудра". у Джека увитое нитями звёздного пепла запястье, нитей всего восемь - так галактик, мёртвых как джекова душа, тоже восемь. он любит эстетику голых камней и дикого ветра

##

он смотрит на сияющую галактику. он не может назвать импульсом то, что чувствует из края этой галактики но это звучит так же как толчки в его артериях он перезаряжает свой огнемёт и ухмыляется

лететь до бирюзовой планеты всего минуты. спрыгивает он легко, снимает шлем отточенными движениями, обнажает зубы так, как научился когда-то давно (он и не помнит сам, когда).

справочники - толстые целлюлозные справочники, пережиток прошлого - рекомендуют внедрение, руки чешутся просто схватиться за огнемёт, кровь в артериях (так джек называет своё подсознательное) просит найти сувениров. он слушается справочников и кровь. в воздухе этой планеты пахнет бумажной пылью. естественно, Джек чихает.

##

магазин стоит у кофейни, и у хранительницы книг волосы и мягкое хлопковое платье пахнут перечным латте. ещё у неё кривоваты зубы - джек вырвет парочку и повесит на нить этой галактики - и не самое плохое зрение - стёкла у очков тонкие. когда Джек берёт себе хрустящий томик непонятно какой литературы, она теребит каштановую прядь, разговаривая со странным существом. оно, существо, держит в руках стопку книг, смеётся её пересказам и улыбается зеленью глаз.

джек ставит томик на стойку и расплачивается здешней монетой. она выносит существу ещё стопку. оно расплачивается смехом и цветком в горшке. джек фыркает, выходит и останавливается в раздумьях, только переступив порог.

существо, бледноволосое, кудрявое и с мальчишеским голосом, - откуда джек помнит все эти эпитеты? - спрашивает: "в первый раз в нашем городе?"

существо называется джеком, ведёт - едва ли не тащит - в цветочный магазин, дарит сухих лепестков и выходит с джеком на улицы города. в трещинах асфальта растут огоньки там, куда оно посмотрит.

##

в городе нет ничего примечательного - только орлы вместо горгулий на парапетах и улицы, словно расширяющиеся, когда по ним идёшь. существо говорит, что в концах этих улочек на карте города белые пятна и подпись "здесь водятся львы".

джек в городе теряется, потому не помнит, как оно завело его в лес. в лесу пахнет вереском и кипреем (это безумно странно), смолой и свежестью. в лесу оно преображается, - но джек не видит, а только чувствует это.

лес машет им как старым друзьям, забирается болотом в ботинки и хвоёй в волосы. джек хочет всё это сжечь. но и себя немного - тоже.

##

возвращаются они сразу же, как выбираются из леса. хранительница книг поит их чаем, а потом существо уходит, оставляя эту девушку с Джеком и запахами пряностей и чего-то жжёного. она наливает ещё чаю. есть ли дно у её чайника?

так идёт вечность, пока джек говорит какие-то глупые несуразные вещи, до которых никогда не могу додуматься. потом вечность останавливается и смеётся - громко, с оскалом. и тогда рассказ ведёт книжница, говорит о цветущих вишневых садах, о лесе, об огне. говорит о войнах, голоде и чуме.

и Джек спрашивает, держа палец на спусковом крючке огнемёта. что в этом городе, в этом пыльном городе вообще хорошего.

я, - говорит она, - я люблю это место. город-лес и печатные рукописи. этот город - суть мира, что я люблю.

джек успокаивает себя, ухмыляется-оскаливается. спрашивает, что вообще есть этот мир.

на его плечи ложится прохлада.

это дом, - отвечает вместо хранительницы существо, заполняя собой всю комнату, город, вселенную. дом, который построил Джек. дом, который построил я.

~~

джек находит - и теряет - себя.


End file.
